The Attack : Finished Out
by The6thBionic
Summary: It was the sacrifice he had to make for his team; the sacrifice that tore him away from everything. ( RATED (T) FOR VIOLENCE )
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea of what could happen after The Attack ended. It picks up with the team battling Rodissius. It's really sad, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I almost cried writing it. This show had taught me so much! And it will always be my favorite! I love the idea of a #LabRatsMovie. Hopefully that will happen! The idea has been all over Twitter and Lab Rats Elite Force Wiki. Even the cast and writers are aware of it.**

 **Anyways, Please R &R!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Give it up! We're more powerful than you'll ever be!" Reese shouts at the elite force.

"Now!" Chase shouts, cueing the team to fight. They begin battling against the villains, blasting powers, hurling kicks and punches at them.

Bree uses her thermo body blast to knock Reese down, blasting her with her flashlight hand electricity.

Reese jumps up, forming into a fireball, hurling herself at Bree, and causing her to fly to the ground.

The bionic superhero hybrid coughs hard, standing to her feet. "What the heck was that?!"

Reese just evilly grins at her, as she and her twelve siblings form into one powerful swarm.

"Get behind me!" Chase yells to his teammates, activating his force field around them.

"Chase, your force field wasn't powerful enough last time!" Bree shouts over the morns of the swarm.

"I have one too!" Skylar activates her pink force field within Chase's blue one, encircling the team in another safety dome-like force.

"Here they come!" Oliver shouts as the black swarm punches hard at the two force fields.

"The force fields are cracking!" Kaz informs the rest of the team.

One last hit from the super villains hurls the team in different directions. Banging them against brick walls and the ground.

Stumbling to their feet, the elite force stands bravely in front of Rodissius.

"You know what," the man begins. "I know the perfect way to solve this."

They give him a weary glance as he continues. Stepping in front of Chase, Rodissius explains his wants.

"I want you to come with me. Join us and help us! Your intelligence could prove to be useful. Plus, why break up the romance between you and my daughter?" He smirks, mocking Chase. Chase scoffs at him, glaring at Reese.

"What romance?" He utters beneath his breaths. Rodissius raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

Chase looks up with a glare. "Not a chance!" He grits his teeth together.

Rodissius snarls. "Riker!" On cue, Riker grabs Skylar, wrapping his arm around her neck. He lights a ball of electricity close to her heart.

"No!" Oliver cries, moving forward.

"Take one more step and the alien gets it!" Riker threatens.

Rodissius laughs evilly at the look of terror on the teams faces. And the look of desperation in Chase's eyes.

"The clock is ticking, !" The older man threatens, as Riker moves the electricity closer to Skylar.

"Ten seconds!"

"Nine!"

Chase looks between all his teammates.

"Eight!"

He knows if he goes he'll be forced to help destroy his team and all the superheroes.

"Seven!"

But if he doesn't, they'll all be forced to watch their loved one die in front of them.

"Six!"

He watches as the ball of electricity gets closer and closer to her heart.

"Five!"

If he makes the wrong decision the entire team will pay for his mistake.

"Four!"

But he knows what he has to do.

"Thre-"

"Wait, stop!" He shouts.

"Chase, it's okay! You have to stay with the team!" Skylar assures him. But he shakes his head.

"No! I'm not letting you die!" Grabbing her hand, he pulls her away from Riker's grip.

He then turns to Rodissius. "I'll go with you." Rodissius smiles.

"I thought so." Roughly grabbing the boy, and holding him by his side, he asks, "Any last goodbyes to your teammates?"

Chase looks between his teammates, eyes landing on his sister. Her eyes are welling up with tears as she bites her lip.

"This isn't over. You guys can win. I know you can! You're an amazing force."

"But, Chase, if we have to take them out...and you're working for them, then that means..." Oliver's face saddens.

"No!" Skylar breathes out.

Chase nods his head. "I know. And it's okay!"

"We can't do that!" Kaz nearly shouts. Chase had become like a second best friend to him and Oliver.

"Guys, it's okay. They're going to destroy every superhero! Not to mention what they'll do to society if they win. When I joined this team I signed a given contract. This city comes before me. It's a price I'm willing to pay. And I'm not changing my mind. You guys can finish this. I know you can!" Chase finishes.

"I love you guys," He adds in, fighting the fear that's welling up in his chest.

The rest of the elite force stands in pain and sorrow as the villains begin dragging Chase away.

"Wait!" Bree runs to her brother, embracing him around the neck. He wraps his arms tightly around her, feeling his own tears slowly beginning to fall.

He pulls her back, resting his forehead on hers as he wipes tears off her cheeks. He knew this would be the hardest part. Leaving his sister. He already had to say goodbye to Adam and Leo. But the genius never thought of saying goodbye to all three of them.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise!" Chase says, putting on a brave front.

"You c-can't leave! I already lost Adam and Leo! I'm not loosing you too!" She choked out. He closes his eyes, opening them to meet her gaze.

Shaking his head, he replies, "I have to, Bree." She cries.

"There has to be another w-" Chase cuts her off.

"There is no other way. I have to go with them. You still have the rest of the team with you. You'll be okay...I love you!"

She sniffs. "I love you too!"

Chase barely has time to give his sister a kiss on the cheek before being roughly pulled into the swarm by Roman.

He watches his team from inside the swarm, feeling the sadness fill in his heart.

Bree turns towards the rest of the team, them all engulfing her in a hug as tears roll down her cheeks once again.

*cue sad Lab Rats ending music* (like where Bree was defending Chase in the finale episode.)

 **I hope it wasn't too sad for you guys! Let me know in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally a one-shot, but it was requested that I turn it into a story. I hope you guys enjoy! If you read it, please review it! :)**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Bree, calm down!" I try to soothe her as she sobs her heart out. But she only cried harder.

Sighing, I half yell at her. "Girl, you gotta calm down!"

Kaz slaps my arm. "Let me try something."

He envelops Bree in a hug, allowing her to sob into his shirt.

"Bree, we're going to get Chase back. But you're gonna have to snap out of this so you can help. You have to start thinking straight!"

Bree sniffles, pulling away from Kaz. Nodding her head and pulling herself together, she replies, "You're right."

"Okay, where do we start?" Kaz asks, leaning on the cyber-desk.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh heavily. "The only known location we have of them is the subway station at a hundred and twenty-eighth street. And they wouldn't have gone back there."

"Why not?" Kaz questions. Bree turns her head slightly in his direction.

"Because they would expect us to look there. They've found a new place."

We all dwell in thought for a moment, before Bree snaps her fingers.

"I've got it!" She smiles. We could practically see the lightbulb flashing above her head as she revealed her plan.

"This city used to be filled with subway stations. But when most people started using cars, a ton of them were filled in. All we have to do is look up a list of them on the internet, then search them one by one."

Oliver gives her a questioning look. "That seems a bit rash. And...pointless. And it will take forever!"

I shake my head. "No, she's right. It's a small move, but we've got to start somewhere. Plus, Bree and I have super speed and you two can fly! We can split up."

"Okay. Well, what's the plan for if we do find them?" Kaz asks, hopping onto the console. He seems to be on board with this plan. But Oliver, on the other hand, does not.

"I'll use my invincibility to sneak in and listen to what they're planning!" Bree answers.

"I think it's a good idea. But we have to be careful. If we cause them to feel threatened in any way...it could cost Chase his life!" I warn them.

"See? This is just too risky!" Oliver says again.

"Oliver, you're acting like you don't even want to try to save Chase!" I point out. Kaz nods his head in agreement with me.

"No, I just think this is a bad idea!" Oliver defends himself.

"Well do you have a better one?" Kaz questions, to which Oliver scoffs.

"I...well...look, Bree doesn't need to go in there by herself if," earning a look from Bree, he changes his choice of words. "Sorry. _When_ we find them."

"Oliver, I'll be fine. You guys will be outside and Chase will be in there with me!"

"He's on their side now!" Oliver shouts. Bree places her hands on her hips.

"Because he had no choice! He won't let anything happen to me! To any of us! Look, I know it's risky! But he's my brother. I have to help him!"

"Kaz, back me up here!" Oliver demands. But Kaz shakes his head.

"We have to try, man!"

I nod in agreement as Oliver looks in my direction. "Oliver, Chase is there right now because he saved my life. We have to help him."

Bree smiles at all of us. "Let's go get my brother back!"

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I grunt hard as Rodissius throws me down to the cement ground. They've done nothing but torment me all day.

"I bet you miss your team don't you?" He taunts as I lean against the rock wall, with my hands tied behind my back. I can feel the ropes rubbing into my flesh. They purposely rolled up my sleeves, tying the rope tightly so it cut into me if I even flinched.

I glare at Rodissius, refusing to say a word.

"You gave your life up pretty easily for some alien girl you barely know. If I didn't know any better...I'd say she's pretty special to you!"

His children laugh as he continues to mock me.

"But what about the other girl? Your sister. I bet you would be pretty disappointed if she were to be injured in an unfortunate...accident!" He smirks evilly at me.

Gritting my teeth together, I threaten him. "If you hurt her I swear I will end you and all thirteen of your children!"

"Roman!" Rodissius yells, cuing him to blast me with one of his power.

I grunt as the electricity pulses through my body. Breathing heavily, I push myself into a straight up position.

"Do you want my help, or did you just bring me here to torture me?" I demand.

Rodissius laughs evilly, pointing to his children. "They just wanted to have a little fun before we had to get to work! But don't worry. You can try to defend yourself." He cackles, thinking I don't stand a chance against all of his children. He may be right.

I generate my force field to the best of my ability, as they begin hurling superpowers in my direction.

"Have fun, my children. The real work begins at dawn!" Rodissius' dark voice echoes off the walls.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Well, I hope that was worth reading! Please R &R! I have a special surprise coming for you guys in maybe 2-3 chapters. *smirks* Try guessing it in the comments! I would love to read your ideas!**

 **Chase: You really enjoy hurting me, don't you?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Chase: In all your stories I get hurt! I mean, there's** **Winding Roads, Bree's Little Boy.** **Then this one. Oh! And that new story your planning on righting where I'm-**

 **Me: SSSSHHHHH! That's for later! Don't tell them about that! *whispers* It's a secret.**

 **Chase: *rolls eyes***

 **Me: Ignore his previous statement. Anyways, if you know someone who would like this story, please let them know about it! And check out my other stories as well! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow, this is the most popular story I've written! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm going to respond to a few real quick. If I didn't respond to your review, please don't be upset!**

 _ **LabRatsFan281 -**_ **You're very welcome! And I can't quite give that away yet. You will have to read and find out!**

 _ **Shadow-Wolf78 -**_ **Glad you're enjoying it! That means a lot!**

 _ **Pink-Libra-Girl**_ **\- Thanks! That means a lot!**

 **Okay! Now onto the story! Don't forget to R &R and checkout my other fan fics!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Well, good morning, Chase. Did you sleep well?"

Reese walks over to her ex, grinning evilly at him.

Chase sits up from the rock floor, glaring at her. "Never better."

She laughs. "Well, since we need your help, Father decided that killing you would be a foolish decision. Even though I'd love to watch you starve to death, I should probably obey his orders. My late siblings g who didn't obey was...grounded."

Chase's eyes widen as he realizes what she meant. He killed his own child?

"Roy! Bring me his plate."

A younger boy runs in, holding a plate of food that made Chase's stomach turn. He holds in a gag as Roy places it in from of him.

The small boy grins at him, causing Chase to smile for the first time since he was taken to this dreadful place.

"Get out," Reese demands her little brother. He seemed to have fear in his eyes as he runs away.

"How old is he?" Chase questions.

"Eight. He's too sweet. We're teaching him our ways so he can grow up to be strong powerful like the rest of us." Reese explains, crouching in front of the bionic boy.

"So if one of your siblings are gone, there used to be fourteen of you?"

Reese shakes her head. "There used to be fifteen. The other one was weak and got himself killed in battle. We're trying to make sure that doesn't happen to Roy."

"Why don't you try making him a powerful superhero, rather than super villain." Chase shifts in his spot on the ground.

Reese scoffs. "Why? Super villains are the ones who will rule the world."

Before Chase responds, another girl and boy walk in. They appear to be twins.

"Royal, leave me alone!" The girl yells. Chase winces when his super hearing picks up on her shriek.

"What are you two fighting about?" Reese asks them, standing to her feet.

"Royal keeps bugging me, a-...Who's that?" Rain asks, smirking.

"Our newest captive. His name is Chase. He's part of the Elite Force." Reese explains to her younger sister.

Rain stands beside her. "He's cute."

Chase raises an eyebrow, moving his eyes between the three siblings.

Reese shrugs her shoulders. "If you say so."

Moving forward, she unties Chase's hands. "Rain, stay here with him and make sure he doesn't leave. When he's done eating retie his hands together."

Bending down, Reese whispers to Chase. "Try anything, and your sister will be destroyed."

Chase knew if he tried to escape his sister and team would pay the price. He was determined to stay here. Even if it killed him.

Reese leaves the room, followed by Royal as Rain takes a seat next to Chase on the ground.

"You're pretty cute. Are you seeing anyone?"

Chase's eyes widen as he chuckles. "Umm...well I was dating your sister. But not anymore."

"I'm surprised you were even dating her in the first place."

He shakes his head. "Yeah me too..." he mumbles to himself.

"So. Tell me about yourself."

Chase tilts his head to the side. "Why would you want to know anything about me?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I have my reasons."

He shakes head unsurely. He knew not to give too much information about himself, knowing this could be some sort of trap.

"Well I'm bionic, and I'm part of an Elite Force!" He tells her, taking a bite of food after he secretly scans it.

It was absolutely disgusting, but he knew he had to keep up as much strength as he could incase they were to attack him again.

"Your sister has super powers, right?" Rain asks, shifting in her seat. Chase just nods in response as he forces the repulsive food down his throat.

Finally finishing, he places the plate to the side of him. Rain picks up the ropes to bound his hands back together, but holds off for a moment.

"Look...I know I'm supposed to tie you up, but why don't we get out of here? I know a great trail we could walk on."

Chase gives her a shocked expression. "How old are you!"

"Fourteen. And you are?" She smirks. Chase scoffs.

"Way too old for you."

Rain glares at him before roughly tying his hands back together.

-❤️❤️❤️-

"Guys, we've checked all the tunnels except two! What if they're not in these and we're just waisting our time?!" Oliver sighs as the team rests for a minute.

"It's not a waste of time, Oliver!" Skylar gives him a look of disbelief.

Bree shakes her head. "We have to keep trying. Chase could be in one of those two tunnels."

"Look. Bree, I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but...Chase could already be dead!" Oliver says harshly.

"Oliver!"

"Dude!"

Kaz wraps his arm around Bree's shoulder. "That's nonsense. They won't kill him. They need him."

Looking to Skylar, he motions for her to come over. "You two head over to the next tunnel. We'll go to the second one."

Skylar nods, looping her arm in

Bree's. "Don't worry. We'll find him!"

After the girls speed away, Kaz shakes his head at Oliver. "Dude, what was that? The last thing Bree needs right now is to loose hope. Chase is her brother! You don't have any siblings. You have no idea what she's going through right now!"

Oliver just shakes his head. "Let's just go."

The two take off into the air, flying to their next destination.

Oliver didn't want to admit it, but maybe he didn't want Chase to be found.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I use my invincibility to sneak into the next tunnel. Hearing voices echo, my heart fills with hope as I go farther.

I follow the voices, coming upon a group of teens surrounding someone.

"C'mon! Fight back!...Oh wait. He can't!" I hear a familiar voice mock.

Roman.

I make my way over there, seeing Chase sitting on the ground.

I wince when the heels of my mission suit boots echo from the concrete. Luckily no one seemed to hear.

I watch as the teens hurl blasts at my brother, him doing his best to protect himself with his force field.

With fear welling inside me, I look at his attackers. All thirteen of Rodissius' children. Except one little boy. He's just looking sadly at Chase.

There's no way we can fight them all on our own.

I rush back outside where the rest of the team is waiting.

"Guys, they're in there. And they're hurting Chase!"

"Well let's go!" Skylar tried to run in, but I stopped her.

"No. Guys...this is bigger than us. There's too many of them. And they're more powerful than we thought. And with Chase in there, someone will need to protect him or they'll destroy him, feeling threatened.

"Bree, we can't call the superheroes!" Skylar warns me.

I nod my head. "I know. I have an idea."

Stepping to the side, I pull my phone out. Dialing his number, I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear the familiar voice answer.

"Adam, you and Leo need to meet me at our penthouse in Centium City. We need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 3! Before you read this next chapter, I'm hosting a contest! Just search for the community The6theBionic's Contest. All the details are there! Please enter and spread the word!**

 **Please R &R! And check out my other stories!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Three Days Later...**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Adam! Leo!" I smile at my brothers as they walk through the door.

Wrapping my arms around both their necks, I introduce them to the team. "Guys you remember Adam and Leo, right?"

"Of course!" Skylar smiles, giving them both a quick hug.

Kaz and Oliver both shake their hands.

"So, what you'd need our help with, sis?" Adam turns to me and I sigh.

"You're not gonna like this. Sit down." I lead them over to the sitting area of the living room.

Sitting on the donut chair, I begin to explain everything to them as they listen intensely.

"And when Rodissius threatened to kill Skylar, Chase sacrificed himself. They have him held hostage in an abandoned subway station. Adam...it's awful! They're torturing him. I was in there yesterday. All thirteen of Rodissius' kids were hurling powers at him."

Adam nods his head. "Don't worry. We're gonna get him out of there."

Leo nods as well. "Do you guys know what their intentions are?" Skylar sighs.

"Well, we know they can't kill him. They need his intelligence. As far as we know, they're going to try wiping out all super heroes. Including us."

Standing to his feet, Adam takes a deep breath. "Okay, we need to suit up and head out. Once everyone is suited up we'll meet in the lab...er...mission command, and devise a plan." And with that he grabbed his bag and jogged upstairs.

I look at Leo with a dumbfounded expression. He just laughs. "Ever since you and Chase left, Adam's taken over being mission leader."

"Huh, that's funny!" Kaz chuckles. "Adam wasn't a mission leader, and now is. And Chase was a mission leader, but now he isn't."

Leo raises an eyebrow, so I explain. "Chase thought it would be better if the team didn't have a designated leader. Now any one of us can step up and lead the mission. Just whoever knows what needs done."

He nods his head. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Chase Davenport didn't control things!" We all laugh.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"Okay! Everyone ready?" Seeing everyone nod their heads, I continue.

"Alright, so there's thirteen of them, and six of us. So Bree and I will team up. Then Skylar and Oliver, and Kaz and Leo. We'll each take on four at a time."

"Wait, Adam that still leaves one more!" Bree informs.

"I know. But given that there's thirteen of them, a few of them should be pretty young, and most likely won't fight. And if so, Chase can handle them."

"I don't know that he'll be able to!" Skylar begins. "There's no telling how weak he is. Pulse, he's tied up."

"We can untie him. Guys, we'll just hope for the best. Let's go!" I slap my hands on the cyber desk before running to the...uh...elevator thingy.

"Wait a minute!" Douglas, who had been silent at the console, stood and walked over to us.

"This," he points at all of our mission suits, "This just isn't working."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Wow!"

Adam and Leo walk back in to mission command in the same style suits that the rest of us have on.

"Douglas, where'd you get those?" Bree asks.

"Chase and I made an extra for each of you in case something happened to the originals. All I had to do was alter them."

Bree smiles. "Well alright! Let's go get our brother back!"

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Click!

Clink!

"Hello Chase."

Roman smirks at me, bending down to my level on the ground, slapping my face.

"Wrists hurt?" He asks, laughing. Yesterday they replaced the ropes with chains, afraid that I would break the ropes.

"How is your team planning to save you?" He demands.

When I don't answer his question, he roughly grabs my shirt pulling me close to his face.

Looking me dead in the eye, he growls. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

Grunting, I respond. "I don't know." He throws me back against the wall.

"You know...when we were battling you and your team I noticed something. Your sister...she's pretty cute. And feisty. She's just my type. Well...except that she's good and not evil. But I'm a pretty convincing person, so..."

I glare at him. "You stay away from her." I know he's just trying to get under my skin so that I'll attack him. Well that's not gonna happen.

"Or what? You're gonna attack me with your hands tied behind your back?" He laughs. "Please. You know your team is gonna come after you, right? They're gonna fall right into our plan."

"What plan?" I question him. He half smiles.

"The plan where they run in like heroes, battle us, but then fall to the ground in painful deaths. Leaving us to destroy all the super heroes. And tell the world about the sad death of the Elite Force."

I snarl at him. "That will never happen. They're smart and strong. They will defeat you!"

At that moment I hear footsteps and feel a gush of wind. Then I hear a gasp, and then a high pitched voice breathe my name. "Chase!"

Laughing, Roman stands to his feet. "Right into our hands."

He turns slowly towards them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the elite force! Oh and look, Chase! They brought a couple of friends."

I tilt my head to see my two brothers standing next to my sister. "Great timing guys!" I smile sarcastically.

"Get away from my brother!" Adam uses his last wave ability, knocking Roman off his feet.

Grunting, Roman stands back up. "Siblings, fall in!"

Before anyone could blink, all twelve of Roman's siblings were before us.

I watch Adam whisper something to Bree and Skylar. They nod and begin their designated jobs.

"Hey Roman. I discovered a new power I got. Check it out." Bree uses her flashlight hand ability to temporarily blind Roman and his siblings, as Skylar speeds over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looks thoughtfully at the chains on my wrists.

"I'm gonna have to break them with my super strength."

I nod my head as she begins pulling at them.

"Not so fast!"

I turn my head to see Reese firing up one of her blast powers.

"Skylar, watch out!" I quickly activate my force field around her, causing the blast to bounce onto me.

"Chase!"

The blast throws me into the wall. I groan, sitting back up.

"Skylar, behind you!" I warn her. She moves out of the way just in time, and Reese's fist collides with the rock wall.

"Go back with the rest of the team!" I demand to Skylar.

Oliver pulls her back over to them, as Adam begins speaking. "Okay, remember the plan and stick to it! Now!"

The team splits up into three groups, battling the twelve children of Rodissius. Leaving his youngest to stand and watch.

I'm not positive, but from what I've heard, I think her name is Rachel.

She seems really sweet, like Roy. But I'm sure her older siblings will corrupt her.

Turning my attention back to the battle, I watch Bree and Adam attack their group of four.

Adam blows two of them over with his pressurized lung capacity, while Bree shoots the other two with her proton ring.

Meanwhile, Skylar uses her fire blasts on two of the teens, as Oliver uses his chryoblast to make the other pair slip.

Then I watch as Leo blast a couple, and Kaz shoot two with his fire grenades.

"Stop!" Rodissius commands of his children. "You all know a simple way to solve this."

All but the two youngest smirk with joy, linking arms.

"Roy, Rachel! Let's go!" Reese demands as her two younger siblings grab hold of her hands.

I watch as the thirteen of them form into their massive swarm. They rush at my team, throwing them all in different directions.

"No!" I yell out. Rodissius stalks over to me, pulling me up several inches by my shirt.

"You saved one of them, once again. And by that you betrayed us." He slaps my face, hard. "Don't let it happen again."

Falling back to be ground, I see my team lying lifeless on the concrete floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! A couple reviewers showed me that chapter O5 was messed up. I'm not sure how all that was added in there, or what it even was. I'm using a new app to write my fictions on, so that could be the problem. None the less, I'm going to try to fix if. Sorry for the mess up!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Adam! Bree! Leo!...Guys!" I yell hopelessly at my teammates, my voice going hoarse. They've been lying motionless for half an hour.

Rodissius laughs evilly, towering above my older brother. "So, is this one Adam or Leo?" "Adam." I glare at him. He nods his head. "Riker!" Riker runs to his fathers side, listening to his command. "Finish him off."

"No! Get away from him!" I cry out. Riker smirks at me, looking back at Adam before purple electricity flickers through his arm. Right before he blasts Adam, I notice Bree's eyes fluttering open.

She quickly realizes what's happening, and uses her superspeed to knock Riker and Rodissius off their feet. The rest of the team slowly stands up, retaking their fighting stances. "Now!" Rodissius calls out.

A wall of blue static appears, making a barrier between my team and us. "What's that?" Skylar questions.

"It's probably just a trick. A holographic barrier to scare us!" Adam states, clearly thinking they don't have access to technology like this. Reese turns towards me.

"Chase, you're supposedly smart. Tell them what it is." I sigh heavily.

"It's a thermo nuclear perimeter barrier. If you touch it, a wave of electricity shocks will course through your body, stopping your heart."

"Oh." Adam's eyes widen, along with the rest of our team. Rodissius grins evilly at them.

"Give up. We're better than you. Just leave." Leo shakes his head.

"We're not leaving without our brother!" Turning his head towards Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar, Rodissius questions them.

"And what about you three? You're not related to him. Why do you even care?" Skylar glares hard at him.

"Rule number one of the elite force. Never leave a man behind. And behind all the rules, Chase is our family. Not just a teammate." Kaz nods his head.

"We'll fight you as hard and as long as we need to." Oliver smiles and nods in agreement.

Bree leans over to Adam, and I hear her whisper through my superhearing. "What are we gonna do?" Adam shrugs his shoulders. I know they don't know what to do. We've never been faced with something like this. I know they can do it, but not in the conditions they're in right now.

Adam had a cut across his arm, Kaz and Oliver are limping, Skylar winces whenever she steps on her right ankle. Leo is holding his arm, and Bree's been cradling her stomach.

"Guys." I gain the attention of my teammates. "There's nothing you can do right now. Please, go home."

"Chase, we're not just gonna le-" my sister tries to speak, but I cut her off.

"Bree, please." Adam, stepping up, nods his head.

"He's right guys. There's not anything we can do yet." The team gives him a look of disbelief as he leads them out the door. I feel a sudden rush of relief fall over me, knowing they're safely on the other side of that wall.

Rodissiuss laughs and stands in front of me. "They're some real heroes, you know?" He and his children cackle as they disappear in the black swarm. Leaving me alone in the cold, rock room.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Adam, what are we gonna do?" Bree sighs as the team walks into mission command. Skylar drops her bag on the floor, turning to her friend.

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do?' We're gonna get Chase back."

"Skylar, how are we supposed to get through that barrier?" Kaz questions. She sighs heavily.

"Well...I don't know, but we have to try!"

"And we will!" Adam places a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna get him back, but we need a better plan."

After thinking for a moment, Bree's face lights up. "I've got it! I can use my thermo nuclear body blast to shock the barrier!" Adam and Leo give her questioning looks.

"But won't that destroy the side of the building on the other side of the barrier? It wold crush Chase." Oliver states. Bree shakes her head.

"The barrier will break, causing it to repel back on us! I'll use my invisibility to sneak in and shock it, then speed out before it repels!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. When did you get a body blast? I thought I was the only one with that ability." Adam raises an eyebrow. Bree chuckles.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I have super powers!" After earning confused looks from her brothers, Bree explains how she got her powers.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I grunt hard as Rodissius throws me against the stone ground. "You know, Chase. There's something that's just been on my mind hear lately. It seems impossible. I just can't quite crack it." I watch him pace back and forth as he continues.

"Your sister...she has...superpowers. How is that possible? Because...I've had superpowers all my life until your friends took them away from me, and there's no way for me to get them back."

I scoff. "Like I'd tell you. You'd turn yourself into a power house." He glares, slapping me across the face. Grabbing me by the throat, he slams me against the wall.

Rodissius pulls a knife from his pocket, holding it against the skin on my face. "Tell me. Now!" He yells, closing the oxygen in my throat. Everything begins to go fuzzy as I swallow hard. I can't tell him. But if I don't he'll kill me. Then again, that was one of the risks I took when I came with him.

"Tick tock!"

"You can't kill me." I manage to choke out.

Realizing he needs me, Rodissius lowers the knife and releases me. I fall to the ground, hitting me head. Just before I black out, I feel the chains being removed from my wrists.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Is he dead?"

"Don't be silly. If he were dead he wouldn't be alive." Rachel gives her brother a confused face. Roy shakes his head.

"He can't be dead. He's breathing!" The two children back away as Chase's eyes flutter open.

When he lies still, they move closer to him. Chase forces his eyes to fully open, coming face to face with Roy and Rachel.

"What the-" he immediately backs away from the children, before catching his breath. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you were dead!" The four year old girl replies. Her eight year old brother examines Chase closely.

"You don't look like a bad guy." Chase smiles slightly at him.

"That's cause I'm not. Is that what your father told you?" Roy shakes his head.

"No, it was Reese."

"Yeah, sissy told us!" Rachel grins, with her two front teeth missing. Chase smiles at the little girl.

"What's your name, cutie?"

"Rachel." She responds with an innocent voice. Chase nods his head.

"Well that's a very pretty name." She giggles. Roy turns to his younger sister.

"We should go before Daddy catches us." The two turn to leave, before Rachel turns back around.

"Wait, Roy." Walking to Chase, she stares at him with small, soft eyes. "Will you tell us a story?" Roy huffs.

"Rachel!"

"C'mon! We never get to here stories!" She gives Chase her best puppy lip. He chuckles as she crawls into his lap.

"Well, what do you want the story to be about?" Chase questions. He wasn't much for story telling, but there was no way he could resist that face. Roy sighs, sitting in a corner.

"Superhero!...Skylar Storm!" Rachel smiles. At that point it became clear to Chase, these kids aren't evil. They've yet to be corrupted by the older ones or their father. If they were evil, she would've wanted a story about a super villain.

Chase smiles and begins telling about a Skylar Storm comic book that Skylar had begged him to read. The more he told the story, the more he missed the alien girl. The more he missed his family.

Deciding to push his feelings aside, Chase continues on with the story as Rachel snuggles into him. Through the corner of his eye, he sees Roy moving closer. His curiosity peeked in this story.

Chase smiles inwardly. These two are the only glimps of hope he feels right now. The young, free, and happy spirit in them shines past their family's dark exterior. There's something special about these two. Chase could feel it.


	6. Authors Note

**HEY HEY!**

 _ **I am so, so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having a bit of writers block...**_

 ** _I also have a ton of ongoing stories right now, and I'm trying so hard not to put any on hiatus, because I know that will really kill my stories._**

 ** _So if you guys want to see more, leave me some positive reviews, and PLEASE comment some ideas for this story!_**

 ** _And in this authors note, I want to say thank you! All the reviews you guys leave help me so much! You never say anything negative, even though I could use some constructive criticism. You all have no idea what your reviews mean to a growing writer._**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated.**

 **Please R &R, like, follow, and fav! Love you guys!**

 **P.S. Don't hate me! Next chapter coming as soon as possible!**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Waking up, I slowly open my eyes, seeing that Rachel and Roy are still in the room with me.

After I told them a story last night we all fell asleep, Rachel still in my lap. Roy's lent up against the wall beside me.

I hear the metal door swing open as Reese walks through. She looks at the teocyounger ones with anger on her face.

"Rachel! Roy!" She yells, causing Roy to jolt awake and Rachel to cry out of fear.

She pulls them both off the floor, with a rough force. "Stop it, sissy!" Rachel cries, clinging tight to Roy.

"Reese, stop!" I yell, fighting against the chains in my wrist.

"Shut it, Chase!" Looking down at her younger siblings, she demands them. "Go to your rooms! Father will deal with you later."

As they run off in fear, Reese steps closer to me. "Trying to corrupt them?"

"You're the one corrupting them. They're not evil, homicidal maniacs like the rest of you!" I reply. "Did you ever think they don't like killing innocent people, like you do?"

She steps forward again, smacking me across the face. Rachel runs in, seeing the whole thing.

"No!" She screams, making her little legs go faster.

"Rachel, stay over there!" Reese demands. When the young girl doesn't listen, Reese blasts her.

"Stop!" To the best of my ability, I kick her in the stomach, causing her to bowl over in pain.

Roman runs in. "What is going on in here? - Reese!" He rushes over to his sister. "What happened?"

"He attacked me!" I listen as she lies right through her teeth, but keep my mouth shut.

Roman glares at me. I don't have a second to react before a copy of electricity goes through my body, and my world vanishes into darkness.

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay, we have to devise a better plan." Kaz stands before the team.

"Every time we go to where Chase is Rodissius will put up that barrier." Skylar adds.

"So if we can't get through it, we have to get around it." Adam thinks aloud.

"But that would be impossible. There's rocks on all sides." Leo corrrcts him.

"That's it!" Bree shouts. "If Adam and Oliver use their super strength to break the walls, we can get around the barrier."

"But if we break the walls, won't the barrier spread?" Oliver asks and the bionic girl shakes her head.

"No. I saw a cable running wall to wall. I'm positive it stopped at the wall."

"That's a great plan, Bree!" Skylar compliments.

Bree smiles before the room is filled with black swarms.

"Guys, get ready!" Adam yells.

As Roman and Reese appear before them, the team takes their fighting stances.

"Oh don't worry." Reese's smug voice echoes. "We're not here to fight."

"We're just being the barers of bad news." Riker laughs, making the confused faces grow concerned.

"What do you mean?" Leo questions, relaxing from his original stance.

"Your brother...he's...gone."

The words rang throughout their heads like a record on replay.

"What?" Skylar gasps.

Bree breaks into sobs, along side her brothers, collapsing to the ground.

"No!" She cries.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi lovlies! So this chapter is a little deeper...hope it's not too sad! Also, as you can see from the description, I'm considering taking a little break ... but not a full one. Just one where I don't feel rushed to update and I'll be taking my time. Cause honestly, as much as I love writing and sharing with you guys, it's stressful! I'm sure all of the authors reading this know how it is. So that's the kind of break I'll be taking (if there's a word for that ( ex. Hiatus) please let me know!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this story, shall we?**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

Silence has settled over our penthouse for the past week; no one talks or even looks at each other.

Adam doesn't tell his crazy jokes, Bree doesn't talk endlessly about boy problems and she hasn't eaten since we received the news; Kaz and Oliver have done nothing but sulk. And me? Well...I'm coping.

None of us can accept the truth about the tragedy that has struck our home and hearts; no one wants it to be true.

Just yesterday, Adam was finally able to bring himself to tell the rest of their family what happened to the youngest bionic hero.

Mr. Davenport has organized a search group from the bionic academy to find Chase's body.

As for what we will do about Rodissiuss...I'm not sure.

I sigh, sitting on my bed. I look over at Bree, who's currently laying on the sofa in our room, clutching a picture frame to her chest. She hasn't cried in a few days; it's almost like she's been drained of any emotion. I don't think I could handle loosing a sibling...even though I've never had one. I know she and Adam must be feeling much more pain than I am experiencing.

There's something I've been needing to admit to myself for a while now...but I couldn't admit it about Chase until I lost him. I lost the man I've fallen in love with over the course of this year.

It started when he first smiled at me out on the terrace. We were having an enjoyable conversation...laughing and smiling. He looked so handsome standing there in the moonlight, the way his eyes sparkled and his smile grew as we talked.

Since that moment I get butterflies at the mention of his name.

I feel a single tear slip down my face, realizing I'll never see his perfect lips curve into another smile.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Is he dead yet?"

"No sir. It's taking longer than we expected."

"Did you use the serum?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"Then he should be dead by now!"

Roman jumps as his father's voice echoes through the walls. "He's unconscious but his pulse is steady." He says.

Rodissius growls. "Inject him again. I want him dead before nightfall!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies! Please review your thoughts on this chapter! I'm writing anew story titled** ** _Love &War_** **. I'd appreciate any reviews on it. :) As always, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Everything was fuzzy as I forced my eyes open. I felt dizzy and out of sorts as I slowly sat upright.

Groaning, I placed my head in my hands, instantly realizing that I was no longer bound by chains. I looked around, noticing that I was in an unfamiliar area.

The new room was painted a blinding white on every wall, with a solid steel door being the only exit.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no furniture around me, no windows, nothing.

I pulled on the handle of the steel door, but to my disappointment, it stayed shut.

"Did you finish the job?" My super hearing picks up on a deep voice I recognized as Rodissius.

"Not exactly..." Roman's voice replies.

"What?!"

"Father, with all due respect, we can't destroy him. We need his intelligence!" Roman pleads with his Father.

"That is true...but you did tell his team that he was dead, right?"

"Yes sir. They'll surely be looking for his corpse soon."

Wait, what? No, I have to find a way to tell them I'm still alive! They can't come here!

Think Chase!

 _Wait, what? No, I have to find a way to tell them I'm still alive. They cannot come here, it's too risky. Think, Chase!_ I mentally scold myself.

I pace around the room. "Wait!"

I touch my temples, thanking God that my bionics are still activated.

"Connect to Adam."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Uh...Adam, are you okay?"

At the concern in Skylar's voice, I look at my brother to see him repeatedly slapping himself in the face.

"No..." his expression turns to pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"What is he doing?!" Kaz turns towards me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Chase, if you can hear me, stop it!" Adam yells, looking up at the sky.

I feel my heart break as I walk over to him. "Adam...Chase is gone."

"No I'm not! In controlling Adam with my override app!" My brother gasps, and clasps both hands over his mouth.

"Wh-...? Oh my gosh! Guys, Chase is controlling Adam with his override app! He's contacting us through Adam!" I smile knowing my little brother is okay. Well...alive.

"He's still alive?!" Skylar smiles.

"Wait...how can he hear us?" Adam asks. "It's from the upgrade Mr. Davenport put in our chips." Chase, through Adam, replies.

"Okay, that's just weird." Oliver shakes his head, but smiles, nonetheless.

"Chase, where are you?" Leo questions.

"I-I don't know...I'm in some room with only a steel door. I've never been in here before."

"We're coming to get you!" Skylar informs him.

"No, guys, it's too dangerous. Promise me you won't do anything."

I sigh. "He's right...we have to be cautious."

"Guys, I gotta go someone's coming. I'll talk to you later." Adam's voice echoes for Chase.

"We Iove you." I feel the sadness pouring into me again. I wish I could here his voice instead of his words through Adam's voice.

"I love you guys too."

Adam takes control back over his body. "We're not going to look for him?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course we are! But I couldn't let Chase know. He would've done everything in his will power to stop us."

"So do you have a plan?" Kaz questions and I nod.

"Here's what we're gonna do."

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I have some bittersweet news for you guys. The bitter part? I'm bringing this story to an end. The sweet part? There's gonna be a sequel! With an ending that you NEVER saw coming! Thoughts on it? Leave them in the reviews! Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Someone asked if I had forgotten about this story; and I promise guys, I haven't. I honestly think about my stories daily but it's just so hard because I want them to be grea for you guys and for myself! But finally here's another chapter! There will be one more chapter to end this story before the sequel! Please read and leave your thoughts and suggestions down below. The plot of the sequel and it's publishing date will be added at the end of the final chapter!**

 **anywas wow! Nearly 3 months since my last update. You guys I feel so bad! So here's a pretty long chapter for you! Please review if you read. It makes my writing more worth doing to know someone is enjoying it. ^_^**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay, remember. Skylar and I will sneak in first using our invisibility to distract them. During that time you four will sneak into the building and find Chase. Wait for the signal to enter and then give us the signal when you find Chase."

Oliver furrows his brows. "Wait...wouldn't it make more sense if you two just did everything since you can turn invisible?"

"Yeah, I agree with Scrawny. It'd save a lot of trouble for us." Adam shrugs.

Both girls glare at them and Bree huffs. "Just stick to the plan!"

Bree and Skylar make their way into the dome-like building, careful to make sure they were invisible.

"It sounds like they're in that room!" Skylar points to a woden door across the entrance.

"Here we go."

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"What's taking them so long?" I worry about my sister and our friend.

"They've only been gone for a few-" hearing the signal, Kaz stopped mid sentence. "That's the signal. Let's go!"

After several minutes of following Bree's vocal manipulation of bats, the guys finally arrived at the location.

"Okay, a bat was seriously the worst thing we could've chosen for the signal."

"I'll do a dog next time. Listen, Skylar and I are gonna go in. You guys go find Chase and give us your signal. Okay?" Bree reminds the team.

They all nod in response. "Okay, follow my lead."

Skylar turns herself invisible, Bree mimicking her action, while the boys take off to find their brother.

 **Chae's P.O.V.**

I jolted upright as two figures enter my room.

One of them laughs evilly. "You're poor family thinks they're so smooth." Roman smirks.

"What are you talking about?" I question, stepping closer. I feel a sudden vibration in the back of my neck; my bionics have been deactivated.

"They're here. Your sister and the aliens...so ignorant...thought they could use their special invisibility to sneak in here. Our security cameras picked up real quick." Riker explains.

Roman smirks. "I can't wait to let them know. I'm sure several blasts will make it real clear for them."

"You stay away from them!" I yell louder than I had in a long time.

"Or what?" He shouts back. "Oh, and you're brothers are looking for you. But we want to make sure they don't find much."

Before I can react, I'm thrown against the steel metal door, the world around fading out.

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Now!"

"Wh-"

"Oof!"

Reese laughs evilly, staring down at Bree and I, her siblings behind her.

"You two really thought you could sneak in?" She chuckles. "Our security cameras picked up on everything."

Bree huffs, holding her arm that was blasted. "Where is my brother?" She demands, standing to his feet. "Where is he!" Reese pushes her back down.

"You'll see him soon enough." Kneeling down next to us, the villain whispers in a deep, cinical voice. "And when you see his body...mangled, cold, and dead...I hope you all feel the guilt. And see that it just wasn't worth keeping the superhero list for your brothers...and friends life."

"No! He's not dead...he isn't!"

"Not yet. But he will be; as soon as my brothers are through torturing him."

I see the tears rolls down Bree's face and I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"This is useless!" I punch the wall in frustration, leaving a fist imprint. "We've searched every room in this place."

"Maybe they hid him somewhere else?" Oliver suggest.

Kaz shakes his head. "No, look. There's one more room down there."

"It's the only one that has a steel door. That's gotta be it!" Leo begins walking down the hallway. Placing his ear up to the door, he listens carefully.

"I hear two voices. Wh-" he quickly backs away from the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It sounds like something blew up in there."

"We have to go in and see if Chase is there." I walk closer to the door before Kaz pulls me back.

"Wait, we need to call the girls. If Chase is in there, there's obviously someone in there with him. It sounds like they're fighting."

I nod my head before whistling the bird noises that I had practiced.

 **Third P.O.V.**

Bree and Skylar share a quick glance, before super speeding away from Reese.

"You get back here!" She call after them but to no avail.

The girls speed off, following the signal the boys had let out.

"Where is he?" Bree quickly asks as they arrive.

"We think he's in there, but it sounds like there's more with him. We'll handle everyone else, you two get Chase."

The group hears a pained cry, the same voice as their brother and teammate.

"That's Chase!" Skylar's heart drops to her stomach as Adam punches the door, shattering it to millions of pieces.

Following the plan, Bree and Skylar run straight to Chase - who's lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious - while the rest begin to fight.

"Chase? Chase!" Skylar gently shakes his shoulders.

"Chase, can you hear me?" His sister asks as the boys head slowly tilts in her direction.

"Yeah." He opens his eyes.

The metal door swings open and Reese, followed by three younger children, rush into the room.

"You guys!" Rain shouts. "You're killing my future husband!"

Bree and Skylar raise an eyebrow at Chase, who lets out a sigh. "I think someone has a crush on you." Skylar chuckles.

"I've noticed." Chase rolls his eyes, forcing his aching body into a kneeling position.

Two little ones rush over to Chase. "Chase! Chase!"

"Roy, Rachel! Step away from him!" Reese yells at them, causing the kids to jump closer to Chase, who holds them tightly.

"Who are these kids?" Bree questions, her heart melting as she watches her brother cradle Rachel.

"Rodissius's youngest children." He stands to his feet, still holding the smallest, while the slightly older one hides behind him.

"Put her down, Chase!" Reese demands. "It's time for both their punishments."

"Reese, they're young. Just leave them alo-"

Roman blasts Chase in the back, allowing Reese to grab Roy and Rachel.

Not giving up, the bionic pushed himself up off the ground. "Reese, stop!" He yelled so loudly the others fighting stopped to watch.

Roy and Rachel were huddled in a corner, clingy to each other. They knew their punishment; blasts. Their oldest brother was blasted till he died for wanting to turn good.

Chase knew pure evil was what ran through Reese's veins. From the anger of her father, to the loss of their brother...he wondered what had happened to their mother.

Ignoring the stares, Reese began forming herself into a ball of fire. Chase sprang into action, running faster than he ever had.

He grabbed the hands of the small children, pulling them out of the way. Reese hit the wall hard, causing the building to shake.

"The building is collapsing, run!" Skylar shouts to everyone, helping Chase grab the youngest ones.

"Reese, you and yor siblings need to get out!" Bree tells her.

"No, don't let them leave!" Roman yells, trying to keep their prisoner and his team.

"Bree, now!" Skylar shouts, and the two girls quickly speed their team out, just in time before the building completely collapses.

The nine stand in solemn, knowing the horrible death suffered by the villains.

Tears brimmed in everyone's eyes as Bree spoke. "I know they were evil...but no one deserves this."

Roy and Rachel, tears streaming down their cheeks, walk closer to the building. Chase kneels beside them and they instantly wrap their arms around his neck. Though they were young, they still knew what had happened. Killing and death is all they've known, but it was so much different when it hit home.

 **TIME SKIP**

Chase walked quietly down the steps, taking a seat next to Skylar.

"You okay?" Adam questions, seeing how red and watery Chase's eyes were.

Chase shakes his head. "They cried themselves to sleep." Skylar gently rubs his shoulder.

Mr. Davenport had come to do an examination of Chase to check for any major injuries. His mission suit was protective enough so he only had a few cuts and bruises.

"What are we going to do with them?" Bree brings up the topic that had been on everyone's mind. "They seem really attatched to you, Chase."

"I've become pretty fond of them as well."

"It seems wrong to pull them away from another person after they've lost their family." Skylar sighs.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I banged my fist on the desk in Mission Command. Skylar comes down the elevator and I force myself to calm down, not wanting to show my anger.

"Hey." She smiles softly.

"Hey." We stand in a comfortable silence until she breaks it.

"Chase...I..." her eyes become watery and I quickly pull her into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I caress her back as she cries into my shirt. After a few minutes she pulls away.

"I thought we were gonna loose you. The night you left...I wanted to tell you how I felt and I thought I was never going to have the chance. Now I do and I can't wait anymore. Chase...I love you."

A million thoughts raced through my head as I tried to figure out why such and amazing, beautiful girl would love me. I always knew I loved her but I stepped back because I knew Oliver liked her and I thought she had the same feelings.

"Are you gonna say something, or...you know what, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have thrown this on you. Not right no-" I press my lips against hers, cradling her head in my hands. She places her hands on my sides.

After we break apart I smile at her. "I love you too. I've wanted to tell you but...I thought you and Oliver-"

"There is no me and Oliver. It's all in his head." She pulls me back into a deep kiss, leaning back against the desk.

 **Third P.O.V.**

In their own world, neither noticed the sound of the hydrolift, carrying their teammates, arrive in Mission Command.

"Yeah, I-" Bree gasps, smiling widely, along with Kaz. Oliver, however, was fuming while Adam and Leo chuckled under their breaths.

Chase's super hearing caught on to their voices and he instantly pulled away. "Uh..."

Skylar, at first confused, turned her head in the direction Chase was looking. "Oh..."

Oliver rushes towards Chase, who pushes him back. "Dude!" He yells.

"Don't dude me! You...you lady stealer!" Oliver shouts, his face turning red as he shoves Chase in the chest.

Regaining his balance, Chase allows Oliver to push and hit all he wants. "Oliver, I'm not fighting yo-"

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I've lived with Adam for sixteen years; smart always beats muscle."

"Yeah right!"

Oliver shakes his head. "How could you do this, man?"

"I-"

"I kissed him first, Oliver." Skylar stands between the two boys. "Look...I know you like me, and it's really sweet - and sometimes creepy - how much you show it. Oliver, I love you, but...not in that way."

It was like a stab in his heart to hear those words. "You lead me on all this time?"

"She didn't lead you on, buddy." Kaz pats his friend on the back. "You were just so in love you couldn't see that she didn't feel the same."

A few tears well up in Oliver's eyes. Skylar looks at Chase, who nods his head.

She pulls Oliver into a hug. "I'm sorry." He pulls away, going back up the hydrolift.

Skylar knew how badly she had wounded him as she felt tears well up, yet again, in her eyes.

Chase came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"He'll come around, Sky." Kaz sighs. "Just give'em time."

Skylar nods, wiping a few tears away. Bree takes in a deep breath.

"Well, congrats to you to on...wait...are y'all official yet?"

Chase looks down at the girl who looks up at him. "Well?"

"You wanna?"

"I don't know...you think?"

"Oh my gosh! Just say yes and kiss!" Chase's siblings and Kaz shouted.

The two chuckles, pressing their lips to each other's.


	11. Chapter 11 Final Chapter

**Well, this is it; the final chapter. If you want details about the sequel, read the A/N below the chapter. :)**

 **Please R &R!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Thank you for coming. We'll call you."

I close the door to the penthouse, turning around to the group. "I don't think they're the ones to adopt Roy and Rachel."

"Chase, you've said that about everyone!" Mr. Davenport stands to his feet.

"Well I'm not just handing them over to strangers."

Bree looks closely at me. "I know that look; you have a plan."

I chuckle. "I want them to have the same childhood we had."

"You mean locked in a basement for sixteen years, fighting for their life nearly everyday, an egotistical-"

"Adam, that's not what I mean!" I rolls my eyes. "They need to be taught what's right and wrong. And what's gonna happen when their superpowers develop? Even if we played it off as bionics, whoever adopts them would have no idea how to handle them."

Skylar sighs. "Somebody's gotten too attached."

"Look...I've been think long and hard about this; I've prayed and...in my heart I feel like they should stay here."

"What? And who's gonna raise them! I can't handle another baby!" Mr. Davenport shakes his head.

I sigh. "No...I mean stay with me; I would raise them."

"By yourself?" Skylar's eyes widen.

"Well...I was hoping you could help me out with that." I walk over to her and her mouth drops open as I take her hands in mine.

"I love you." I start off quietly. "I have since you all joined our team. I've seen how you are with Rachel and Roy; they love you and you them."

"Chase, what..." she half smiles and I think she knows where I'm going.

I get down on one knee, my hands shaking as I pull the ring box out of my pocket. "Skylar Storm," I open the box, "Will you marry me; and help me raise Roy and Reese. I want to teach them the difference between right and wrong; I don't want evil to corrupt them like it did their siblings."

She cries, getting on her knees in front of me. "Of course I will." I slip the ring on her finger and tears stream down her face as she wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply.

I wrap my arms tightly around her waist, smiling into the kiss.

Bree squeals, hugging us tightly, all except Mr. Davenport - and Oliver, of course - joining in as we tumble to the floor.

"What's wrong, Mr. Davenport?" I ask, chuckling from my spot on the rug.

"Don't you think y'all are a little young for marriage? You're seventeen."

"Well we won't get married right away." Skylar smiles. "I've got to have time to get a wedding dress, plan a proper wedding,...I'm gonna need a lot of help."

Bree wraps her arms around mine and Skylar's shoulders. "That's what I'm here for." I smile at her gratefully, feeling Oliver's eyes burning into me.

Roy and Rachel rush down the stairs. "We heard Bree scream!" Roy shouts.

Skylar and I glance at each other. "Come out to the terrace, we wanna talk to you both about something."

I grab my fiance's hand, leading her and the two small children out the door.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" Rachel hops into one of the loung chairs.

Skylar sits next to her, pulling the girl into her lap. "Well...what would the two of you think about living here in the penthouse?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rachel claps and Roy tilts his head, looking at Skylar's hand.

"Wait, that's an engagement ring! You guys are getting married?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. And when we get married, Skylar and I would like to adopt you as our own children."

"So you would be our mommy and daddy?" Rachel picked up on this a lot quicker than I had expected.

"That's right, sweetheart. Do you like that idea?" I ask her gently.

She and Roy bother nod their heads quickly, pulling us all into a group hug.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Okay! Here are the sequel details...**

 **Publishing Date - I'm not giving an exact date because I don't want to rush my writing or it might turn out crummy. But it will be posted around the end of this month or the start of next month.**

 **Title - I want you guys to vote in the comments which title you like best AND suggest a few of your own :)**

 **Titles I Have - 'Our Lives: The Continuing Story' or 'Our Lives: New Beginning'**

 **okay I think that's all the details I needed to list. :)**


End file.
